mybrideisamermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto no Hanayome Episode 26
Antwone Fisher (The Place Where You Go Home To) (きみの帰る場所, Kimi no Kaeru Basho) is the twenty-sixth and last episode of the 2007 anime series Seto no Hanayome. Synopsis Nagasumi, Lunar, Chimp, and Kai proceed to rescue the Seto Family and Gang. As they infiltrate the estate, Nagasumi learns that Yoshiuo is planning to marry Sun, using vulgar actions such as drugging her first, much to his dismay. Akeno, realizing the wrongdoing she has caused, decides to fight against Yoshiuo. The Seto Family and Gang manage to bail out and participate in battling Yoshiuo's personal army, joined by Kai, Lunar and Lunar's father. Nagasumi collides with Yoshiuo in an attempt to save Sun, originally overpowered at first. But with the power of love and self-respect he receives from Sun, Nagasumi is able to defeat Yoshiuo. Not only does he expose Yoshiuo's mermaid form, a disgustingly fat catfish, but he also tells Sun he loves her and asks her to stay with him forever, to which she happily accepts. The anime ends with Nagasumi and friends returning to a normal day at school, surprising some with his more "manly" persona, as Sun is wearing a ring given to her by Nagasumi on their first date like a wedding ring. Plot San has been taken by Yoshio and so Nagasumi heads to the underwater palace in Kai’s submarine to rescue her. However, as they approach the palace they notice that it is surrounded by mines. Luna’s mermaid voice quickly destroys the mines allowing them to pass through. The rest of the Seto Group is locked in a cell. They try to escape but the walls are reinforced with metal. The submarine charges at full speed and smashes through the wall creating an entry into the palace. However, Nagasumi is greeted by an army of retainers. Luna sings a song that makes everyone around her go crazy in order to allow Nagasumi to proceed on. Nagasumi enters the room that Yoshio is lounging in and yells at him to give San back. Yoshio refuses and calls Shiranui over to deal with him. Shiranui pulls our her sword and points it towards Nagasumi, however he makes her realize that she should do what she feels is right, not what she is ordered to do and she turns her sword away from him. Yoshio is furious and calls on his gigantic pet eel to deal with the two of them. The eel knocks Shiranui to the floor and tries to eat Nagasumi. Just as the eel is about devour Nagasumi, Gozaburo arrives and holds the eel back. Yoshio then calls some of his buddies who have cell phones that turn into swords. They surround Nagasumi and Gozaburo and charge at them. But Maki, Shark and Masa are there to meet them and an epic battle begins. Gozaburo hands Nagasumi his jacket and everyone tells him to go and rescue San. Nagasumi runs up the back of the fallen eel, but two more eels pop out of the ground. San’s mother destroys one while Luna’s dad arrives and deals with the other leaving Nagasumi free to run. Yoshio enters the room that San is in but Nagasumi is right behind him. He sees San sitting on the chair with a blank expression on her face. He is furious and asks what happened to her. Yoshio explains that she is under the effects of a poisonous gas that is emanating from a nearby pot on the ground. Nagasumi then proceeds to get owned hard. He throws a punch and gets caught by Yoshio. He yells to San telling her how sorry he is and accidentally drops the ring that he gave to San. When it hits the ground San’s face wells up with tears and when Nagasumi yells her name she finally breaks out of her trance. Yoshio cannot believe what has happened and pulls out his gun. He aims it at San but Nagasumi steps in front of her. Yoshio fires the gun and it appears that Nagasumi was shot. However, he catches the bullet in between his teeth. With San’s power Nagasumi becomes super strong and proceeds to destroy Yoshio. He is punched out of the room and he reverts to his true form, a fat fish. The sky clears and sunlight shines through the broken roof. Nagasumi and San stand on a balcony together and San begins to apologize with tear filled eyes. Nagasumi tells her not to cry and grabs her hand. He slips the ring onto her finger and tells her that he loves her. He asks her to stay by his side forever. San’s face lights up and they embrace. Characters Locations Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the film, Antwone Fisher. Quotes Navigation Category:Episodes